Electropneumatic valves are used to drive and control the position of actuator drives or control drives, including both single-acting and double-acting designs, as well as for blocking and venting designs.
Valves of this type are known in principle. See, for example, EP 1758 007 A1. According to this document, the valve is composed of at least a control pressure regulator, a pneumatic booster, an electropneumatic transducer, an air inflow duct, an air outflow duct, and a connecting duct which connects to the actuator drive.
A pneumatic booster is understood within the scope of this description to be a technical device which controls a pneumatic output signal using a pneumatic input signal.
The electropneumatic transducer can be supplied here with an operating medium from the air inflow duct. This operating medium is typically a compressed gas, but any other fluid medium can be utilized. The operating medium which is fed to the electropneumatic transducer usually has a pneumatic pressure which is required to position the drive. In order to perform internal control of the pneumatic booster, a significantly lower control pressure of the same operating medium, which is as constant as possible, is extracted from the air inflow duct. For this purpose, the operating medium is fed to a control pressure regulator which reduces the pressure of the operating medium to the desired control pressure and regulates it to a constant value. The pneumatic booster is controlled with the operating medium which is reduced to the control pressure. Possible impurities are kept away from the pneumatic system by means of filters.
The electropneumatic valve is activated by feeding in electrical energy after the electropneumatic valve has been supplied with the operating medium as a pneumatic energy carrier. For this purpose, the electropneumatic valve is equipped with an electropneumatic transducer, which is driven electrically and manipulates the control pressure to perform pneumatic driving of the pneumatic booster.
The electropneumatic transducer is a converter which, on the basis of an electrical input signal, influences the control pressure circuit of the pneumatic booster in a selective fashion. By means of this electropneumatic transducer it is possible to control the pneumatic booster in such a way that, in a first operating mode, the operating medium is fed in a selective fashion from the air inflow duct into the connecting duct which connects to the pneumatic actuator drive, or, in a second operating mode, the operating medium is fed in a selective fashion from the pneumatic actuator drive into the atmosphere via the air outflow duct, or, in a third operating mode, the operating medium is enclosed in a selective fashion in the actuator drive maintain the instantaneous position of the actuator drive. For this purpose, the pneumatic booster has a first pneumatic valve for connecting the air inflow duct to the connecting duct which connects to the actuator drive, and a second pneumatic valve for connecting the air outflow duct to the connecting duct which connects to the actuator drive. Such an arrangement is referred to according to the standards as a 3/3 way valve with a blocking center position.
EP 1758 007 A1 also discloses equipping the electropneumatic transducer with piezoelectric bender actuators which can be driven with a small amount of electrical energy. The low energy demand is a core requirement for use in two-conductor devices in automation equipment which draw their energy from a 4.20 mA current loop via their driving signal.
A transmission characteristic curve can describe the assignment of the electrical input signal in an electrical unit at the electropneumatic transducer to the output signal at the connecting duct which connects to the actuator drive as a set opening cross section or as a through-flow unit. The transmission characteristic curve can be defined, for example, by three characteristic ranges which, starting from the venting range, extends via the sealing-tight range to the ventilation range.
The sealing-tight range describes the range of electrical driving in which the electropneumatic valve seals tight the side located on the connecting duct which connects to the actuator drive with respect to all possible ventilation and venting paths. In the ventilation range, the output of air through the connecting duct which connects to the actuator drive is essentially proportional to the electrical driving signal with a very largely constant gradient up to the full air output signal. In the venting range, the air output signal at the air outflow side follows the electrical driving signal essentially proportionally, with a very largely constant gradient up to the full air outflow rate.
The transition from the sealing-tight range into the venting range is the opening point for venting, and the transition from the sealing-tight range into the ventilation range is the opening point for ventilation. The opening points for ventilation and venting are highly significant for the use of the electropneumatic valve in an electropneumatic position regulator for high regulating quality with respect to the connected actuator drive.
A high regulating quality is impeded in an electropneumatic valve of this type by the hysteresis between the forward characteristic curve and return characteristic curve and the drift of the opening points. In the case of electropneumatic transducers with piezo technology, these effects are due in particular to the piezo ceramic and are dependent on ambient influences such as the temperature of the piezo ceramic and/or moisture/soiling on its surface and resulting leakage currents. In particular, valves with piezo bender actuators can be provided with a corresponding surface. These effects occur in a similar form with magneto-inductive driving means.
However, other influences such as extension of the length of the materials used, friction in the overall structure and adjustment devices, and the mechanical setting behavior of the electropneumatic transducer, which can be caused, in particular, by temperature cycles over the permissible temperature range, also cause these effects.
Since the opening points drift over such influencing variables, an opening point cannot be reliably assigned to a previously determined electrical actuation variable for the pilot control valve. Alternatively, a through-flow quantity at the output which is sufficiently small for a regulating process cannot be reliably assigned to a constant value which is applicable at any time and has been determined by calibration when the system was activated.
The compensation of hysteresis can also be significant for the regulating quality. Since there is an offset between a forward characteristic curve and a return characteristic curve, the pneumatic booster does not follow the electrical actuation variable directly. Since the magnitude of the hysteresis is also subject to such ambient influences, it is not known, at the operating time, how much the actuation variable has to be changed in order to control the opening cross section or the quantity of air in the pneumatic booster with the desired order of magnitude in the opposite direction.